Legend of the eight clans: QuickClaw's story
by CopperTail
Summary: There are four new clans, started by four misterious cats. This is the story of FireClan, LightningClan, SkyClan, and EarthClan.
1. QuickClaw's story

**Author's note **The second story I'm publishing on this site!!! This is a warriors fic kinda about me and my friends. Yes me and my friends (And siblings) as cats. And another character later will be a red-tailed hawk! XD OK, this will be a good story, but if you find something I could do better, please tell me. BUT if you tell me in a mean way, then I will do worse on that part just to annoy you. Ok… maybe not, but I would ignore you. So PLEASE say what ever you'll say nicely. K?

**Disclaimer **I don not own warriors, if I did it wouldn't be near as good. Though, I do own most of the characters in this story, like the elder and two kits, also CopperPaw is mine, LeapingPaw is my friend's, MossPaw is my other friend's, and I guess IcePaw is all of ours.

Prologue

"The four clans have many legends." The elder she-cat reminded the two eager kits, who were staring at her through their wide kit eyes. "We have many great tales of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan, but the story I'm telling you today is of a different kind. It is about four cats, each from a different Clan, and their destiny."

"Who were they? Were they great warriors?" One of the kits piped up.

"No," the elder answered. "They were young apprenticed.

"CopperPaw of RiverClan,

"LeapingPaw of ThunderClan,

"MossPaw of WindClan,

"And IcePaw of ShadowClan.

"It is said that they were two-legs, or at least part two-leg turned into cats, but I don't know if that is true or not."

"So what happed to them?" The little kit asked. Him and his sister looked like they wanted to absorb every bit of information about these four apprentices.

"Well…" The elder started the story, her old weary voice strengthened ans she remembered her young warrior days." It all started a few moons after I had became a warrior…

**Authors Note **SO there you have it. The prologue. Just to let you know, the elder and kits are in ThunderClan. I hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note** Ok! Chapter 1 up! Yes! It's a little short, but I promise that the chapters will get longer. Here it is, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer **I made up most of the characters, but I do not own warriors, or the 4 original Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan) There are some characters that were made up by my friends or are in the actual book series by Erin Hunter (Or so will be in the story later) These characters I do not own. Trust me, if I owned Warriors, RavenPaw would still be in the book as one of the main characters.

**CHAPTER 1**

QuickClaw quietly ducked behind the low bush. She heard young voices of two cats talking.

"Fine, Lyra" One said, "If you want to try your luck here, go ahead. I'm going to find water. Hunt in my skill."

"Alright, I will." The other cat said. QuickClaw noticed the first cat walk away. She suddenly realized that she was just sitting there listening to loners and rogues, when she should be chasing them out of the territory. The warrior stood up and padded toward the one cat who was now there. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" QuickClaw asked as fiercely as she could.

The younger she-cat leaped around to face QuickClaw. This cat looked old enough to just become an apprentice today.

"Well… I didn't know this was anyone's territory…" The young she-cat replied quickly, " I got lost and my friend and I just kinda found ourselves here…"

The other she-cat padded down to the river. _I wonder where Mikayla ran off to, _ She thought to herself, _And I hope Lyra's OK. I smell other cats everywhere, but she's not as use to sorting out smells._

She came to the river and dove in. She saw many fish in this smallish river, and found her self chasing the largest one she saw. The young cat knew that most would wait at the side of a river and paw the fish out of the water, but she was different. She was always different.

She raised her head above water. The fish she was chasing got away.

The black cat was paddling harshly. _Man. The river is strong today._

"What are you doing in the water, you stupid Kit?!" A harsh voice yelled from the other side of the river. "Your gonna drowned! Find something to hold onto! I'm coming to get you!"

The 'kit' sighed, diving under water and swimming to shore to stand by the older cat. "There's no need. I know how to swim, and judging by your expression, better than you."

The tom just stared at her, obviously surprised. She was just a kit, and she swam through the storming river like it was the calmest known day…

**Authors note ** Ok. I hope you liked that. I promise the next chapter will be longer. It might be a little while till I update this story, because I have a case of writers block right now…


End file.
